Lance Charette
Lance Charette was the male tribute from District 2 in the 98th Hunger Games. He was a member of the career pack, being a serious, hard-headed tribute. A wise, experienced tribute with a military background, Lance was one of the most deadly tributes in the games. His leadership tactics were questionable, costing him his right arm on the second day. His thirst for anti-career blood increased, and ended up being his downfall, when he was striked down by the very anti-careers. Biography Early life Lance was a former peacekeeper before he was reaped, taking part in several missions around Panem. During his time off duty, he met a girl named Boudica, where they soon had a son named Hermes. The pair's parents did not approve of the two's relationship, causing grief between the families. At age 18, Lance volunteered for the Hunger Games, to provide for his fiance and child. 98th Hunger Games Lance trained for the games and during his games training tenure he joined the career alliance. He took control of the alliance, becoming it's leader. He scored well, getting a 9 and high odds to win it. During the bloodbath, he killed the District 5 girl. As the games went on, tensions developed between Lance and Kris. They were close to fighting many times, but Astoria managed to keep them together. On the second day, Lance's arm was severed by Alec Hunter during a surprise cornucopia raid by the anti-careers. Lance thought that his run as a career leader would be over soon, though after a motivational talk by Astoria, Lance planned to find the anti-careers and kill them in return for their attack. Lance was sponsored a metal arm, which allowed him to catch sharp blades. He used this to kill Alec on the fourth day, though in doing so put Lance in the sights of Rebekah Turner. Around the midpoint of the games, Lance and the careers ended up camping by a river, and the following day they met the anti-careers in a fight. A battle erupted between the remaining eleven tributes.During the showdown Lance fights Natalie Brennan, managing to disarm her. He is distracted when an arrow deflects off his metal arm, as he tells Rebekah it had no effect. That's when Natalie forced Lance's metal arm into the river water, causing it to short-circuit. Lance used his only working human arm to stop Natalie's mace strike, but doing so left him for a fatal chest stab by Rebekah. Legacy After Lance was killed, Rebekah's thirst for blood went dry, causing her to become a more level-headed tribute. Lance's death also solidified Kris as the most dangerous tribute. Appearance Lance was tall, with a muscled build. He had short a buzzed head and brown eyes. Personality Lance was a super serious career tribute, who always created plans to win the games and come home to his love and kid. After losing an arm, he had a strong hatred for the anti-careers, wanting them all dead. Victims Lance was a career tribute who used primarily used a sword to dispatch foes. He killed two tributes, one of which was the powerful Alec Hunter, the strongest melee fighter outside of the career alliance. *District 5 Female (98th Hunger Games) *Alec Hunter Trivia *Lance is 6'2" and weighs 185 pounds. *He survived 9 days in the The Hunger Games, placing 10th out of 24 tributes. *Lance and Zoya both placed rather poor for District 2 tributes, who were often guranteed to crack the top 8. *Although he could be considered an antagonist, Lance is doing the horrible things so he can get home to his fiance and child. As opposed to the true antagonist Kris, who wants to win just for the glory of being called victor. Category:98th Hunger Games Tributes